El cumpleaños de Dawn
by Infernapeboy1
Summary: Hace tres semanas que nuestro héroes se separaron, y en 4 días es el cumpleaños de Dawn y su madre junto con Ash tienen una sorpresa para ella...
1. La llamada entre las madres

Capitulo 1 : Llamada entre madres y el comienzo del viaje.

Narrador: Nos encontramos en Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, donde está teniendo lugar una conversación a través de videoteléfonos, 3 semanas después de haber terminado su viaje en Sinnoh el joven protagonista de está historia.)

Delia:(Delia es una mujer pelirroja, con su pelo recogido por una goma de pelo, tiene los ojos castaños y es la madre del protagonista de nuestra historia, Ash.)¿Si?¿Quien llama?—Cuestionaba la mujer pelirroja.

Johanna:(Johana es una ex-coordinadora peli azul con el pelo en forma de óvalo y ojos del mismo color, es madre de la coprotagonista de nuestra historia, Dawn.)Delia quisiera pedirte un favor muy importante. —Decía seriamente la ex-coordinadora.

Delia: Claro, cuéntame de que se trata. —Contestaba con una gran sonrisa.

Johanna: Resulta que desde que mi hija Dawn se separó de Ash hace tres semanas, se encuentra desganada y triste. Y como dentro de 4 días es el cumpleaños de Dawn pensé que podrías pedirle a Ash que se viniera a Sinnoh a darle una sorpresa a Dawn. —Decía aún más seriamente la mujer peli azul.— ¿Que te parece?

Delia: Me parece una gran idea, voy a hablar con Ash y si acepta le diré que se ponga en contacto contigo. —Decía la madre del joven entrenador.

Johanna: Gracias. —Agradecía la madre de Dawn.

(Ahora nos encontramos en el cuarto del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta Ash)

Delia:¿Hijo puedo pasar? —Cuestionaba la madre a su hijo.

Ash:(Ash es un joven de Pueblo Paleta. Tiene el pelo de color azabache y unos ojos castaños, siempre va acompañado de su mejor amigo Pikachu, además siempre lleva su gorra de la suerte.)Adelante pasa mama. —Decía el joven de pelo azabache.

Delia: Ash, he estado hablando con la madre de Dawn, Johanna, y me ha dicho que dentro de 4 días es el cumpleaños de Dawn y que Dawn estaba muy triste. Johana me ha dicho que tiene una idea para alegrar a Dawn el día de su cumpleaños, y para ello necesita que te comuniques con ella y vallas a Sinnoh.—Le decía con un semblante serio a su hijo.

Ash: "Así que Dawn está triste y me necesita, además yo desde que me separe de ella siento algo distinto en mi pecho, una sensación rara , pensar que ella esta triste me hace daño a mi también". Pues claro que iré, por una amiga lo que sea.—Decía felizmente el azabache.

Delia: (Muy sonriente) "Ya sabía yo que Ash aceptaría, veo que no me equivoque al sacarle un billete para Sinnoh que sale mañana". Muy bien hijo, está tarde le compras un regalo a Dawn, luego te pones en contacto con Johanna y mañana empaquetas tus cosas que te he sacado un billete para Sinnoh que embarca mañana a las 12:30. —Decía autoritariamente a su hijo.

Ash: Pues claro ahora mismo le pido al profesor Oak que me transfiera a staraptor por gible, y me iré volando a ciudad plateada, para preguntarle a Brock que le debería comprar a Dawn. —Decía ilusionado el entrenador de la gorra. Adiós mama, cuida de pikachu. —Gritaba mientras iba corriendo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Delia: Adiós hijo, vuelve lo antes posible. —Le dijo la madre desde la puerta.

(En estos momentos nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, situado a pocos metros de la casa del chico del pelo azabache.)

Ash: Profesor, necesitó que me transfiera a staraptor, para poder ir hasta ciudad plateada rápidamente y volver antes de que sea de noche. —Le decía el joven entrenador de Pikachu al viejo profesor pokemon.

:(El profesor Oak también conocido como Samuel Oak es el profesor pokemon de la región de Kanto, es conocido por ser una eminencia en su trabajo, tiene el pelo de un color grisáceo claro y los ojos marrones.)Pues claro Ash sólo tardaré un segundo, pero permíteme preguntarte, ¿para que quieres ir a ciudad plateada? —Preguntaba con curiosidad el viejo profesor pokemon.

Ash: Lo necesitó porque tengo que ir a comprar un regalo para mi amiga Dawn, que en 4 días es su cumpleaños. —Decía con un ligero sonrojo el entrenador de pelo azabache.

: Y dime Ash,¿ que pokemon me vas a dejar por staraptor? —Cuestionaba el profesor pokemon de Kanto.

Ash: Pues había pensado en dejarle a Gible. —Decía sonriente el entrenador de Pikachu, mientras le daba la poke ball de Gible.

: Pues toma Ash aquí tienes a tu staraptor. —Decía el Profesor pokemon mientras recibía la poke ball de Gible y con su otra mano le daba al joven entrenador la poke ball de Gible.

Ash: Gracias profesor. —Agradecía el entrenador pelinegro mientras se iba corriendo hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

: Suerte Ash. —Decía con una sonrisa el profesor pokemon.

(Nos encontramos afuera del laboratorio del Profesor Oak. )

Ash: ¡Adelante staraptor! —Decía el joven entrenador mientras tiraba una poke ball al aire de la cual salía un pokemon.

Staraptor: Staaaar.—Gritaba el pokemon tipo normal y volador.

Ash: Staraptor, ¿crees que podrás llevarme hasta ciudad plateada volando? —Le cuestionaba el entrenador a su pokemon.

Staraptor: ¡Staaaar! —Asentía el pokemon pájaro.

Ash: Vale, ¡pues adelante! —Decía el entrenador mientras se subía en el lomo de su pokemon.

Staraptor: ¡Staaaar! — Gritaba el pokemon, mientras empezaba a batir sus alas para despegar y salir volando a una alta velocidad.

(Media hora después nuestro héroe llegaba al centro pokemon de ciudad plateada)

Ash: Gracias staraptor, ahora vuelve te mereces un descanso. —Agradecía el entrenador a su pokemon mientras lo hacia volver a su poke ball y entraba al Centro Pokemon.

Enfermera Joy (E.J):Hola bienvenido, ¿qué desea? —Cuestionaba amablemente con su típica sonrisa.

Ash: Enfermera Joy por favor, ¿podría hacer que mi staraptor recupere las fuerzas por favor? —Cuestionaba el pelinegro.

E.J: Pues claro Ash, sólo tardaré una hora. —Respondía la agradable enfermera.

?:Enfermera Joy por favor sal conmigo, aaah. —Decía un joven mientras recibía un puya nociva de un pokemon que parecía una rana morada.

Ash: ¡Brock! Que alegría volver a verte, justo había venido a que me ayudarás a elegir un regalo para Dawn. —Decía el entrenador a su amigo de toda la vida.


	2. El regalo y el plan de Ash y Johana

Capitulo 2: El regalo y el plan de Ash y Johana.

Ash: ¡Brock! Que alegría volver a verte, justo había venido a que me ayudarás a elegir un regalo para Dawn. —Decía el entrenador a su amigo de toda la vida.

Brock: (Brock es un joven de tez morena, pelo castaño de punta y ojos marrones, es un año mayor que Ash.)¡Ash! ¿Que te trae por aquí? —Cuestionaba el joven de piel morena.

Ash: Brock pero si acabó de decírtelo. —Decía con una gota estilo anime cayéndole por la cabeza.

Brock: Vale Ash, ¿qué tenías pensado comprarle a Dawn? —Preguntaba el joven del pelo castaño.

Ash: No tenía pensado nada. —Decía el entrenador pokemon, provocando a su amigo una caída estilo anime.

Brock: Debí esperármelo siendo tu, nunca cambiaras Ash jajaja. —Decía el joven criador pokemon mientras se reía.

Ash: Ya jajaja. —Se reía también el joven de pelo azabache.

Brock: Bueno Ash, vallamos ya a comprarle tu regalo a Dawn, que tengo que volver a mi casa para preparar la cena de mis hermanos, ya que mis padres están de viaje. —Decía estresado el joven de pelo castaño.

Ash: Vale vamos. —Decía emocionado el entrenador de la gorra.

(Nos encontramos en un centro comercial de ciudad plateada.)

Ash: ¡Brock mira esto, rápido date prisa! —Decía exaltadamente el joven de pelo azabache.

Brock: Ash ya voy tranquilo. —Intentaba hacer que su amigo se calmase un poco, pero al momento entendió el entusiasmo de su amigo, al mirar el escaparate que su amigo señalaba.

(En el escaparate se veía un lote de tres objetos: el primero era un colgante de oro puro con toques de platino ,en el que inscribían en el, cualquier nombre, el segundo objeto es un marco de plata fina y el último era lo más bonito un anillo de oro puro con un diamante pequeño en el centro en el cual también, inscribían el nombre también. El total del lote ascendía a 2.000 poke dólares.)

Ash: Brock espérame un momento aquí fuera. —Decía autoritariamente el chico de la gorra a su amigo.)

Brock: Ok, Ash. —Asentía el chico de piel morena.

(Dentro de la tienda.)

Dependienta: Hola, buenas tardes , ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —Cuestionaba la joven con una gran sonrisa.

Ash: Buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar el lote que anuncian en el escaparate, en el anillo y el colgante grabe el nombre de "Dawn". —Decía el joven entrenador pokemon con una gran sonrisa.

Dependienta: Aquí tiene el total asciende a 2000 poke dólares por favor. —Decía la joven dependienta mientras que con una mano cogía el dinero que Ash le daba y con la otra le daba al joven una bolsa en la cual estaban los regalos de Dawn.

(Afuera de la tienda con Brock.)

Brock: Ash ¿de verdad te has gastado todo ese dinero por una amiga? —Cuestionaba el moreno con asombrado.

Ash: Brock tu ya sabes que yo quiero a Dawn más que a una amiga. Y sabes que me gustaría que fuera mi novia. —Decía tristemente el joven al recordar que Dawn y el sólo son amigos.

Brock: Lo se, pero lo único que debes hacer un es decírselo. —Decía muy seriamente el cuidador pokemon.

Ash: Para ello voy a aprovechar está oportunidad, cuándo este con ella y su madre le daré el colgante y el marco (con una foto en la que están Brock Dawn y Ash) y luego me la llevaré a solas conmigo y cuando se lo pida le daré el anillo. —Decía el chico de la gorra con una seriedad y madurez impropias de el.

Brock: Buena suerte Ash debo despedirme ya. —Se despedía el chico de la tez morena.

Ash: Adiós y gracias por todo Brock. —Agradecía el chico de la gorra a su amigo mientras, Ash se ponía rumbo a el Centro Pokemon para recoger a staraptor.

(Dentro del centro pokemon.)

Ash: Hola Enfermera Joy, venía a por mi staraptor. —Le decía el protagonista de la historia a la enfermera de pelo rosa.

E.J: Aquí lo tienes Ash. —Decía la enfermera de pelo rosado mientras le tendía la poke ball de su pokemon pájaro.

Ash: Gracias enfermera Joy. —Agradecía el joven mientras se iba por la puerta.

(Afuera del centro pokemon.)

Ash: ¡Adelante staraptor! —Gritaba el joven mientras lanzaba una poke ball al aire y un pokemon pájaro salía de ella.

Staraptor: ¡Staaaar! —Saludaba el pokemon pájaro.

Ash: ¿Preparado para el viaje de vuelta? —Le preguntaba a su pokemon.

Staraptor: ¡Staaaar! —Asentía el pokemon pájaro, mientras su entrenador se subía en su lomo y el empezaba a batir sus alas para despegar.

(Media hora después nuestro héroe llegaba a Pueblo Paleta, ya en su casa.)

Ash: ¡Mama, ya he regresado! —Exclamaba el joven entrenador pokemon, mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa.

Delia: Hola Ash, siéntate en la mesa para cenar y me cuentas. —Decía autoritariamente la mujer pelirroja.

(Media hora después, nuestro joven héroe y su madre acabaron de cenar y Delia empezó una conversación.)

Delia: Bueno hijo, ¿qué le has comprado? —Preguntaba con curiosidad a su hijo

Ash: Le he comprado un colgante de oro con toques de platino y su nombre grabado en el, un marco de plata fina con una foto en la que estamos Brock, ella y yo, y un anillo de oro con un diamante. —Decía felizmente el azabache.

Delia: Si que quieres a Dawn. —Le decía la madre a su hijo provocando que su hijo se sonrojara.

Ash: Si, además ya he pensado como pedirle salir a Dawn. —Decía Ash con un sonrojo en la cara que seria capaz de superar en tonalidad al pelo de Erza Escarlet (Fairy tail) sin problemas.

Delia: ¿Cómo se lo vas a pedir? —Preguntaba pícaramente la madre a su hijo.

Ash: cuándo este con ella y su madre le daré el colgante y el marco , luego me la llevaré a solas conmigo y cuando se lo pida le daré el anillo. —Decía el chico de la gorra con una seriedad y madurez impropias de el.

Delia: Bueno hijo, recuerda que debes hablar con Johanna. —Le recordaba la madre a su hijo

Ash: Vale, pero llamala tu porque puede que Dawn coja la llamada y el plan se fastidie. —Le pedía el hijo a la madre.

Delia: Vale, hijo. —Accedía la madre del entrenador de la gorra.

(En el videoteléfono)

Johanna: ¿Quién llama? —Preguntaba la ex coordinadora

Delia: Soy yo Delia, Ash quiere hablar contigo. —Decía la madre pelirroja.

Johanna: Vale, dile que se ponga, Dawn está en su habitación y no quiere salir. —Decía la madre de la coprotagonista de la historia.

Ash: Buenas noches señora Johanna. —Decía muy tímidamente el joven de pelo azabache.

Johanna: Buenas noches Ash, lo primero, llámame solamente Johanna por favor, y lo segundo, ¿aceptas la invitación de venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija? —Cuestionaba seriamente la madre de Dawn.

Ash: Pues claro que acepto. —Decía emocionado Ash.

Johanna: Verás Ash, tengo preparado un plan para que Dawn pase el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. —Decía Johana aún más sería.

Ash: Vale, cuénteme su plan por favor. —Pedía Ash muy intrigado.

Johanna: Pues verás el plan consiste en lo siguiente, lo primero es que llegues a Sinnoh mañana por la noche. Luego…

Comenten si les ha gustado, denle a favorito y review, recuerden que los Fav y los review animan. Aquí va una pregunta respondan en los review. ¿Quieren que Dawn se despierte con Ash en su cama abrazándola(sin cochinadas) (y sea parte del plan de Johana ) o que Ash duerma en el cuarto de invitados?

Los 2 primeros comentarios deciden.

Aquí me despido

Atte: Infernapeboy1


	3. El plan de Johana y la llegada a Sinnoh

Capítulo 3: El plan de Johana y la llegada a Sinnoh

Ash: Vale, cuénteme su plan por favor. —Pedía Ash muy intrigado.

Johanna: Pues verás el plan consiste en lo siguiente, lo primero es que llegues a Sinnoh mañana por la noche. Luego vendrás a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, el día antes del cumpleaños de Dawn, iras a la Floristería Turtwig y reclgeras un ramo de rosas azules que tengo encargadas ( a juego con su pelo y sus ojos.)A las 23:00 mandare a Dawn a dormir, tu entrarás a casa a las 00:00 esperarás a que se despierte, para que lo primero que vea sea a ti con un ramo de flores(las antes mencionadas) el resto te lo contaré cuando estés en Sinnoh. Ponte guapo

Ash: Entendido, hasta pasado mañana por la noche. —Se despedía el azabache

Johanna: Buenas noches Ash. —Se despedía también la madre de la coordinadora.

(Cuando Johana a colgado la llamada.)

Ash: Hasta mañana mama, voy a madrugar para empaquetar mis cosas. —Decía con alegría el joven porque sabe que en 2 días verá a su amada Dawn.

Delia: Hasta mañana hijo, descansa, mañana te espera un largo día. —Se despedía la madre de su hijo.

(Al día siguiente.)

(Suena el despertador de Ash a las 9:30.)

Ash: Bueno pikachu , hora de levantarse, hay que empezar a empaquetar nuestras cosas. —Decía el joven de pelo de color azabache.

Pikachu: Pikaaa pikachu. —Decía bostezando el pokemon amarillo.

(Ash empieza a guardar en su mochila: Los regalos de Dawn, su traje más elegante (un traje de color negro puro con una corbata azul, dinero para las flores y para comprar comida.)

Ash: Lo llevo todo. Además llevo conmigo a Infernape y a Staraptor por si algo pasara. —Decía el joven mientras se colocaba las mochila a sus espaldas.

Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pi! —Decía el pokemon que parecía una rata amarilla, contento por poder volver a ver a su compañero de juegos.(Piplup.)

Ash: Bueno mama, el ferry salí de ciudad Carmín así que he de irme ya si quiero llegar a tiempo para poder tomar el ferry a tiempo. —Se despedía Ash de su madre

Delia: Adiós hijo, cuídate. —Decía la madre mientras se despedía.

Ash: Mama, no te preocupes. —Decía Ash mientras sacaba la poke ball de Staraptor.

Delia: Cuando dices eso, es cuando más me preocupo. —Decía la mujer pelirroja sonando como la madre de Dawn.

Ash: ¡Adelante Staraptor! —Decía mientras lanzaba la poke ball al aire y de ella salía otra vez el pokemon de tipo volador/normal.

Staraptor: ¡Staaaaar!

Ash: Compañero, rumbo hacia ciudad Carmín. —Decía entrenador a su pokemon mientras se subía a su lomo.

Staraptor: ¡Staaaaar! —Decía el pokemon mientras batía las alas y despegaba

Ash: ¡Pikachu agárrate fuerte! —Le decía el entrenador emocionado, a su pokemon.

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaaa! — Gritaba el pokemon mientras se agarraba fuertemente al hombro de su entrenador.

Ash: ¡Staraptor máxima velocidad! —Le decía el entrenador a su pokemon.

( 10 horas después.) (Hora actual: 19:30.)

Ash: Gracias Staraptor, como premio, cuando lleguemos a Sinnoh te comprarle unos pokochos especiales para tipo volador. —Agradecía el entrenador a su pokemon mientras lo guardaba en su poke ball.

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa. —Decía el pequeño ratón amarillo, mientras le sonaban las tripas.

Ash: ¿Tienes hambre, eh colega? —Le preguntaba el entrenador mientras también le sonaban las tripas. —La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre, ¿ que te parece si preparo algo para comer?

Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa. —Asentía el pokemon ratón.

(15 minutos después.)

Ash: ¡ Salid todos! —Decía Ash mientras lanzaba 2 poke balls al aire.

Infernape: ¡Infernapeeeeee! —Saludaba el pokemon fuego lucha a su entrenador

Staraptor: ¡Staaaaar! —Saludaba también el pokemon pájaro normal

Ash: Aquí tenéis. —Decía Ash mientras que ponía tres cuencos con comida pokemon en el suelo y el se ponía a comer el estofado que el mismo había preparado.

(10 minutos después nuestro héroe y sus pokemons han acabado de comer.)

Ash: ¡Chicos volved ¡ —Decía el joven azabache mientras metía a infernape y staraptor en sus poke balls. —Pikachu vamos el barco sale en 5 minutos. — Decía el joven azabache a su pequeño ratón amarillo.

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaaa! — Respondía el pequeño pokemon eléctrico mientras se subía en el hombro de su entrenador.

(En el puerto 5 minutos después.)

Capitán: Última llamada a los pasajeros del ferry con destino a Sinnoh, el barco va a zarpar , si no han embarcado, háganlo ya.

Ash: Tome, aquí tiene. —Decía el chico de la gorra mientras le tendía el billete al revisor del ferry.

Revisor: Muy bien ya puede embarcar. —Decía el revisor mientras le devolvía a Ash su billete ya sellado.

Ash: Muchas gracias. —Decía educadamente el joven de la gorra mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevarían al barco. —Pikachu, ¿qué te parece si vamos a los recreativos un rato? —Le preguntaba el entrenador de la gorra a su mejor amigo.

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaaa! —Asentía el pokemon de mofletes colorados.

( 2 horas después.)

Ash: Pikachu vámonos ya al camarote.

?: ¡Para salvar al mundo de la devastación! —Canta una voz femenina mientras un brazo robótica controlado por un pokemon gato, atrapaba a Pikachu y lo metía en una jaula colgada del globo en el cual ellos estaban.

?: ¡Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación! —Canta una voz masculina

Ash: ¡Vosotros sois Jessie, James y meowth del Team Rocket, devolvedme a Pikachu ya! —Decía enfadado el joven de la gorra.

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor! —Seguia cantando la mujer del pelo rosa perteneciente al Team Rocket.

James: ¡ Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior! —Seguia cantando el hombre del pelo azul también perteneciente al Team Rocket.

Jessie: ¡Jessie! —Seguia pronunciando el lema la mujer del pelo rojizo.

James: ¡James! —También pronunciaba el lema el hombre del pelo azul.

Meowth: ¡Meowth!— Aparecía el pokemon gato parlante mientras cantaba su parte del lema.

Ash: ¡Adelante Infernape y staraptor! —Decía el joven furioso mientras interrumpía el lema de los ladrones de Pikachu. — ¡Infernape súbete en el lomo de staraptor y cuando estéis cerca del globo, salta del lomo y usa combate cercano contra la jaula y salva a Pikachu, y tu staraptor cuando Infernape salte usa ave brava contra el globo y recoge los antes de que caigan! —Ordenaba Ash a sus amigos mientras ellos obedecían.

Infernape: ¡Infernapeeeeee! —Gritaba furioso mientras usaba combate cercano contra la jaula y liberaba a pikachu.

Staraptor: ¡Staaaaar!—Gritaba staraptor mientras usaba ave brava contra el globo y volaba lo más rápido posible para recoger a Infernape y Pikachu.

Ash: ¡Ahora Pikachu usa rayo! — Ordenaba Ash a su mejor amigo.

Pikachu: ¡ Pikaaa Pikaaa piiiii! —Gritaba mientras mandaba a volar al Team Rocket que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a los ataques.

Jessie, James y Meowth: ¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! —Gritaban los tres después de ser alcanzados por el rayo de Pikachu y aparecía la típica estrella.

Ash: ¡Gracias chicos, volved! —Agradecía Ash mientras devolvía a Infernape y Staraptor a sus poke balls. —Ahora Pikachu vámonos a dormir. —Le decía Ash a su amigo sabiendo que pronto vería a Dawn.

(12 horas después.)

Capitán: ¡Queridos pasajeros del ferry con destino a Sinnoh el barco atracara en 10 minutos. —Informaba el capitán a los pasajeros del ferry a través de megafonía.

Ash: Pikachu, estoy impaciente de llegar a Sinnoh cuanto antes. —Decía con una gran sonrisa el joven entrenador. —Ahora a recoger nuestras cosas.

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaa! —Respondía igual de emocionado por saber que pronto vería a su amigo piplup.

(10 minutos después.)

Ash: Bueno colega ya hemos llegado a Sinnoh, siguiente paso llegar a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas —Le decía el entrenador a su pokemon.

Continuará…

Lo primero siento el retraso y esperó que les haya gustado denle a favoritos y comenten si les ha gustado, aquí me despido.

Atte: Infernapeboy1


	4. La llegada a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas

Capitulo 4: La llegada a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas

Un saludo para los favoritos:

Arturodejesus123

Carmenlac

JC133

KTR215

Luffy Ketchum

Mario Uzumaki

Kamikaze Arata

ZeruXT

Fenixmanuel117

En el capítulo anterior…

Ash: Pikachu, estoy impaciente de llegar a Sinnoh cuanto antes. —Decía con una gran sonrisa el joven entrenador. —Ahora a recoger nuestras cosas.

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaa! —Respondía igual de emocionado por saber que pronto vería a su amigo Piplup.

(10 minutos después.)

Ash: Bueno colega ya hemos llegado a Ciudad Canal, siguiente paso llegar a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas —Le decía el entrenador a su pokemon.

Continuara…

Cap 4: La llegada a hojas gemelas y los sentimientos de Dawn.

Ash: Staraptor no está recuperado, tendré que ir al centro pokemon más cercano y pedirle al profesor Oak que me mande a Charizard.—Decía el joven entrenador mientras corría hacia el centro pokemon.

(En el centro pokemon.)

Ash: (Sentado en el vídeotelefono.)—Profesor, necesito que me mande a Charizard por favor. A cambio le mandó a Staraptor que está agotado y necesito partir ahora.—Le pedía el joven al profesor pokemon.

Profesor Oak: No hay problema, ahora te lo envío.—Se levantan ambos de la silla e introducen la poke ball en la máquina de intercambio.—Ahí tienes Ash, buena suerte, Adiós.—Se despedía el profesor pokemon.

Ash: Gracias profesor.— Decía mientras salía del centro pokemon.

(Fuera del Centro Pokemon)

Ash: ¡Adelante Charizard!— Exclamaba el joven entrenador mientras arrojaba una poke ball al aire.

Charizard: ¡Chaaaaar! —Rugía el Pokemon de fuego mientras le lanzaba un lanzallamas a su entrenador.

Ash: Charizard necesito que me lleves volando a pueblo Hojas Gemelas, ¿puedes amigo? — Cuestionaba el joven entrenador de la gorra a su Pokemon.

Charizard: ¡Chaaaaar! —Asentía el Pokemon.

Ash: Entonces, ¡adelante! — Decía el entrenador que se subía encima de su Pokemon preparándose para despegar.

(Mientras tanto en la casa de Dawn.)

Johanna: "(pensamientos) Primer paso conseguido, Ash ya viene hacia aquí, solo falta conseguir que Dawn salga de su cuarto y se arregle, lleva un tiempo descuidándose, sobretodo su cabello que tiene el pelo muy laceo y sin brillo."— ¡Dawn hija baja al salón!—Le pedía la madre a su hija.

Dawn: (Dawn no esta arreglada, tiene el pelo laceo y sin brillo, va vestida con su pijama y tiene los ojos rojos de llorar.) —Cuando llega al salón—Dime mama, ¿para que me llamabas?—Cuestionaba la hija a su madre.

Johanna: Hija tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, llevas tres semanas triste y llorando, y creo que se debe a que te separaste de Ash, y creo que te has enamorado de Ash. ¿Quiero saber si estoy en lo cierto?—Le decía seriamente a su hija.

Dawn: (Rompiendo a llorar.) Si *snif* mamá, ¡Yo lo amo! —Le respondía a su madre de manera alterada. — Y nunca *snif* se lo llegue a decir, *snif* y no se si volveré a verle *snif* algún día. —Decía mientras lloraba a mares.

Johanna: Hija, yo estoy segura de que te ama, y seguro que le verás muy pronto. —Le decía la madre a la hija a modo de consuelo. — Y ahora mismo vas a ir a arreglarte que mañana es tú cumpleaños y quiero que estés radiante. — Le mandaba la madre a la hija.

Dawn: Gracias mamá, ahora voy a ducharme. —Decía mientras dejaba de llorar.

(30 minutos después de que Dawn se duchara y se vistiera)

Dawn: (En el salón con su madre) ¿Qué te parece este vestido para llevar mañana? — Dawn le está enseñando a su madre un vestido rosa con encajes y pequeñas decoraciones de piedras azules muy brillantes.

Johanna: Es genial hija me encanta, segura que mañana estas radiante con ese vestido puesto. —Le responde la madre a su hija. — ¿Y que te parece si ahora dejas el vestido en tu armario para ponerte mañana y preparamos la cena juntas como en los viejos tiempos? —Le cuestionaba la madre a su hija.

Dawn: Pues claro mama. — Le respondía enérgicamente. — Dame un momento que dejo esto en mi armario y bajo a ayudarte.v Decía mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto .

(Volvemos con Ash después de 5 horas de viaje.)

Ash: "Ya son las 5 y estamos en pueblo arena, será mejor que deje descansar a Charizard y termine el viaje a pie." — Charizard baja aquí por favor.

Charizard : ¡Chaaaaar! — El pokemon de fuego rugía mientras hacia caso a su entrenador.

Ash: ( Ya en el suelo) Gracias Charizard vuelve. — Decía el entrenador mientras devolvía a Charizard a su poke ball. —Ahora Pikachu vamos hacia pueblo Hojas Gemelas para llegar a tiempo. Recuerda que tenemos que comprarle las flores a Dawn. —Le rugen las tripas. —Pero creo que antes deberíamos comer algo en el centro Pokemon.

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaa! —Asentía el pequeño ratón eléctrico mientras iba corriendo al centro Pokemon.

Ash: ¡Pikachu espérame! — Gritaba el entrenador Pokemon mientras salía corriendo detrás de su Pokemon.

(Después de una gran comilona en el centro Pokemon y de que Ash dejara a sus Pokemon al cuidado de la Enfermera Joy y ya estuvieran recuperados. Son las 6.)

Ash: ¡En marcha Pikachu! — Le decía el entrenador a su Pokemon que se subía en su hombro izquierdo y el empezaba a correr.

(Son las 10, estamos con Dawn.)

Johanna: Dawn vete a dormir que mañana tienes que estar radiante. —Ordenaba con un tono serio la madre a su hija.

Dawn: Por faaa mama déjame un rato más. —Suplicaba la hija con ojos de corderito degollado.

Johanna:"No puedes dejarla ni un segundo más, te puede chafar el plan." — No Dawn vete a la cama ya. — Decía con el mismo tono serio que antes.

Dawn: Vale mama, ahora voy. — Decía con un tono de fastidio la joven coordinadora peliazul. Hasta mañana. —Se despedía de su madre.

(Con Ash.)

Ash: Mira Pikachu ya he comprados las flores, son unas rosas azules preciosas que hacen juego con el pelo y los ojos de Dawn. —La decía el entrenador a su Pikachu. — Ya casi estamos en casa de Dawn. Y si no me equivoco Johanna debe de estar a punto de dejar las llaves junto a una maceta en la entrada de la casa. —Le seguía diciendo a su Pikachu.

Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaa! —gritaba el pequeño roedor amarillo mientras saltaba del hombro del entrenador y se iba corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa de Dawn.

Ash: ¡Espera Pikachu! — Decía el entrenador pelinegro mientras salía corriendo detrás de Pikachu.  
(En la puerta de la casa de Dawn.)

Ash: Pikachu ven aquí. — Ve a su Pikachu. —¿Qué tienes en la boca? —Le preguntaba a su Pokemon mientras que cogia el objeto de la boca del Pokemon. —Pero si esto son las llaves de la casa de Dawn. —Decía mientras las observaba. —Venga Pikachu vamos a entrar. Pero en silencio, que creo que deben estar todos dormidos o por lo menos Dawn. — Le decía a su Pokemon mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

Johanna: Te estaba esperando Ash. —Le decía la ex-coordinadora al joven del Pikachu.

Ash: (Asustado) Que susto me ha dado señora Johanna. — Le responde Ash apunto de que le de un paro cardiaco. — ¿Está Dawn dormida? — Le cuestiona Ash a la madre de Dawn.

Johanna: Si Ash, pero ya te he dicho que me llames Johanna. — Le comenta la ex-coordinadora al joven de la gorra. —Ya es muy tarde, ¿Dónde quieres dormir: en la habitación de invitados, en el sofá o con Dawn en su cama? —Le preguntaba la madre de Dawn provocando que ante la ultuma opción Ash casi se desmaye.

Continuara…

Perdón por tardar tanto.

Dejen favorites consejos y reviews siempre las leo y me pueden ayudar a mejorar. Gracias y aquí me despido.

Atte: Infernapeboy1


	5. El reencuentro

Capitulo 5 El reencuentro

Un saludo para los favoritos:

Arturodejesus123

Carmenlac

JC133

KTR215

Luffy Ketchum

Mario Uzumaki

Kamikaze Arata

ZeruXT

Fenixmanuel117

En el capitulo anterior…

Johanna: Te estaba esperando Ash. —Le decía la ex-coordinadora al joven del Pikachu.

Ash: (Asustado) Que susto me ha dado señora Johanna. — Le responde Ash apunto de que le de un paro cardiaco. — ¿Está Dawn dormida? — Le cuestiona Ash a la madre de Dawn.

Johanna: Si Ash, pero ya te he dicho que me llames Johanna. — Le comenta la ex-coordinadora al joven de la gorra. —Ya es muy tarde, ¿Dónde quieres dormir: en la habitación de invitados, en el sofá o con Dawn en su cama? —Le preguntaba la madre de Dawn provocando que ante la ultima opción Ash casi se desmaye.

Continuara…

Capitulo 5 El reencuentro.

Ash: (Al borde de desmayarse) No creo que vaya a dormir, pero si no le importa me quedare en el salón. —Le respondía muy alterado pero con amabilidad.

Johanna: Como quieras Ash, recuerda que estás en tu casa. —Le decía amablemente la madre de la coordinadora. —¿Pero estás seguro de que no quieres dormir con mi hija? —Le volvía a preguntar mientras se reía.

Ash: (Aun mas cerca de desmayarse) Si estoy muy seguro— Decía muy nervioso el entrenador de la gorra. —Además no se que voy a hacer al verla estoy muy nervioso, no se si querrá verme. — Se lamentaba el joven entrenador de la gorra.

Johanna: Ash, yo se que Dawn se muere de ganas de verte, eres su mejor amigo y ella te tiene mucho aprecio. Porque tú la ayudaste mucho durante su viaje. —Le decía la madre a modo de consuelo, por que no quería decirle la verdad, ella quería que lo descubriera el.

Ash: Muchas gracias Johanna. —Le agradecía el joven de la gorra a la mayor de las peliazules.

Johanna: Bueno Ash yo ya me voy a dormir, puedes ver la tele o hacer lo que quieras, si al final decides dormirte tienes en ese armario (señala un armario) tienes mantas y almohadas. — Se despedía del joven que poseía un Pikachu el cual ya se había quedado dormido en sofá.

Ash: Buenas noches Johanna—Se despedía de la dueña de un Glameow. — "(Pensando) Bueno Ash ya hemos llegado muy lejos ahora solo falta reencontrarse con Dawn y decirle lo que sientes."

(Tras un largo rato pensando el joven de la gorra se quedo dormido. Ahora son las 9:00 de la mañana y todos están durmiendo menos el joven Ash que se acaba de despertar.)

Ash: (Bostezando.) ¿Qué hora es? —Se preguntaba a si mismo, al momento mira su Poke-Reloj. —Si son las 9:00, será mejor que me prepare hoy va ser un día importante, voy a ducharme y a vestirme—. —Seguía hablando consigo mismo.

(Han pasado 30 minutos y en la casa de la coordinadora todos siguen dormidos, menos nuestro héroe y su fiel amigo pikachu, que ya se ha duchado y vestido elegantemente.)

Ash: (Vistiendo un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul del mismo tono que el pelo de Dawn y unos zapatos también negros.) Voy a coger el ramo de flores y voy a esperar a que Dawn se despierte en su cuarto, y así le daré una gran sorpresa, tu Pikachu quédate aquí ¿vale? —Hablaba con su Pikachu que recién se había despertado.

Pikachu: Pikaaaa—Le asentía el pequeño ratón amarillo.

(Ya en el cuarto de Dawn.)

Ash: (Mirando a Dawn.) Que bonita es, tiene una piel tan suave y blanca, me encanta. —Susurraba para no despertar a Dawn, pero ese no era un suspiro normal, era un susurro de enamorado. —(Dawn tiene un mechón de pelo en la cara, Ash se lo quita con cuidado para no despertarla.) "(pensamientos)Que suave y bonito es su pelo." —Pensaba para sus adentros, pero algo le saco de esos pensamientos, era una voz dulce y angelical, era la voz de Dawn.

Dawn: (dormida.) Ash, te echo de menos por favor, vuelve pronto. —Esas eran las palabras que la coprotagonista de nuestra historia decía, mientras tenía un sueño en el cual ella era una princesa y Ash era un príncipe azul que se fue a una misión.

Ash: "(Pensamientos.) Dawn sueña conmigo, es tan mona." —Justo después de pensar eso, le da un beso en la mejilla. —"No se que he hecho me he dejado llevar por la emoción de oírla soñar conmigo, será mejor que me siente en la silla, me calme y espere a que se despierte con el ramo de flores. "

(Ha pasado una hora Dawn se está despertando y Johanna está preparando un desayuno especial para Ash y Dawn.)

Dawn: (Despertándose.) Buenos días Piplup. —Pero al abrir del todo los ojos vio algo que no esperaba. — (Sorprendida pero contenta.) ¡¿Ash que haces aquí?!

Ash: ¡Buenos días Dawn! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Le decía un muy contento Ash a una muy sorprendida Dawn que aun no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. — (Dándole el ramo de flores.)Toma esto es para ti. —Le decía muy sonrojado el joven entrenador, mientras que con su mano izquierda le tendía el ramo de flores a Dawn.

Dawn: (Muy sonrojada.) Mu...Mu...Muchas gracias Ash. —Lo decía mientras dejaba el ramo de flores en su escritorio un momento. — (Lanzándose al cuello de Ash, provocando que ambos se caigan de la silla donde estaba Ash.) Lo siento Ash es que estaba muy contenta y me deje llevar por la emoción del momento. —Justo después de decir eso ambos se levantan del suelo, Ash ayuda a Dawn.

Ash: (Abrazando a Dawn.) Dawn te he echado de menos.

Dawn: (Empezando a llorar) Ash yo te he echado mucho de menos. Me sentía muy sola sin ti. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo…— Pero derepente su mente la interrumpe con un pensamiento. — "(Pensamientos) ¡No digas nada de lo que sientes! Que pasa si es no siente nada por ti, cállate y disimula.

Ash: (Al ver que Dawn se queda pensativa decide hablar) Dawn… ¿tú que…? Recuerda que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. —Le dice con total tranquilidad.

Dawn: (Muy nerviosa pero disimulando.) Esto… yo lo que quería decirte es que me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. —Le decía con toda la normalidad que podía fingir.

Ash: (No muy convencido) A vale. Bueno me voy abajo para que puedas ducharte y cambiarte y luego hablamos, tengo algo importante que decirte. Hasta luego. Es verdad, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —Decía mientras se despedía y salía del cuarto de la peliazul.

Dawn: "(Pensando) ¿Algo importante que decirme? Viniendo de Ash debe de ser bastante importante. Quizá quiere decirme algo que le ha pasado en estas últimas tres semanas desde que se acabo nuestro viaje en Sinnoh. (Horrorizada por sus propios pensamientos) Quizá quiere decirme que tiene novia o que se va a otra región e igual no podemos vernos nunca más. Pero bueno está tarde sabré que es. Pero intentaré decirle lo que siento por el. Ahora voy a ducharme y vestirme." —Pensaba angustiada para sus adentros por si era algo grave.

(Después de 30 minutos Dawn ha acabado de ducharse y vestirse. Esta bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar con Ash y su madre. Johanna ha terminado de preparar un gran desayuno.)

Dawn: (Vestida con un vestido rosa con encajes y pequeñas decoraciones de piedras azules muy brillantes, el pelo suelto y a la altura de la mitad de la espalda.) ¡Hola mama, hola Ash! ¿Qué tal me veo? —Preguntaba la joven coordinadora, aunque por la cara que puso Ash ya podía imaginarse que estaba genial.

Johanna: Estas radiante hija. —Le contestaba la madre. —Pero ahora venid a desayunar que os he preparado un desayuno especial. —Les decía la madre amablemente a su hija y al invitado especial de su hija.

Dawn: Ahora vamos mama, danos un momento. —Le respondía la hija a su madre. —Y tú Ash ¿qué opinas que no me has dicho nada? — Le preguntaba al entrenador Pokemon que parecía ausente.

Ash: (Sin palabras y tartamudeando.) Es…estas preciosas, t…te queda genial ese vestido, pa...pareces una princesa —Le respondía con dificultad y mucha sinceridad provocando que la chica se sonrojara. —Bueno vamos a la mesa, que tú madre nos está esperando. —Le decía amablemente a su mejor amiga.

Dawn: (Sonrojada al máximo, también está tartamudeando.) Gra…gracias Ash, a… a ti también te queda genial tú traje. Ahora vamos a la mesa…—Le decía muy contenta.

(Después de desayunar y soplar las velas.)

Johanna: (Dándole una caja a Dawn.) Toma Dawn este es mi regalo. —Le decía tranquilamente.

Dawn: (Abriendo la caja, dentro hay un vestido azul como el cielo con decoraciones doradas.) Es genial me encanta mama. —Le agradecía Dawn a su madre mientras le daba un abrazo.

Johanna: Este es un vestido para tus próximos concursos. Espero que lo utilices. —Le comentaba la madre a su hija acerca del vestido.

Ash: (Dándole 2 cajitas, una grande y una un poco mas pequeña. Ash está muy nervioso por que no sabe si le va a gustar.) Toma Dawn esto es para ti. —Le decía con unos nervios que hacia que le temblaran las piernas, pero nadie lo noto.

Dawn: (Abriendo primero la caja grande.) Gracias Ash, es precioso. Me encanta, es la foto que nos sacamos el último día de nuestro viaje, tu yo y Brock. — Le decía mientras le abrazaba con mucha fuerza. — (Abriendo la cajita pequeña.) Es genial, de verdad Ash, es súper bonito. (Se lo pone, abraza a Ash aun más fuerte, casi dejándolo sin respiración.) No tenias que haberte molestado tanto. —Le agradecía, pero sin soltarle.

Ash: (Correspondiendo al abrazo. Le susurra al oído.)Aún tengo un regalo más, pero te lo quiero dar en secreto, porque tengo que decirte aquella cosa importante y va ligada al regalo. —Le susurraba al oído con delicadeza.

Dawn: (Soltando a Ash) Bueno mama nos vamos afuera un rato. —Se despedía mientras llevaba a Ash de la mano. —"(Pensamientos) Tranquila Dawn que seguro que no es algo malo. —Pensaba angustiada.

(Ya afuera, en el jardín trasero de la casa de Dawn.)

Dawn: (Nerviosísima) Ash, yo también quiero decirte algo, pero tú primero. —Le decía lo mas nerviosa posible.

Ash: (También nervioso) A ver Dawn no se como decirte esto. —Casi sin poder hablar.

Dawn: ¿Es algo malo? —Le cuestionaba con los nervios al máximo.

Ash: No es nada malo, yo creo que es algo bueno. —Le respondía a su pregunta.

Dawn: (Mucho más nerviosa) Dímelo ya por favor, estoy preparada para cualquier cosa. —Le decía para intentar acabar con sus nervios. —"(Pensamientos) al menos no es nada malo. Igual quiere decirme que se queda en Sinnoh un tiempo, o algo mejor. —Pensaba más contenta.

Continuara…

Capitulo 6: ?

Dejen favorites consejos y reviews siempre las leo y me pueden ayudar a mejorar. Gracias y aquí me despido.

Atte: Infernapeboy1.


	6. ¿La confesión?

Capitulo 6: ¿La confesión?

Un saludo para los favoritos:

Arturodejesus123

Carmenlac

JC133

KTR215

Luffy Ketchum

Mario Uzumaki

Kamikaze Arata

ZeruXT

Boons-007

Fenixmanuel117

drezz master

En el capitulo anterior…

Dawn: (Soltando a Ash) Bueno mama nos vamos afuera un rato. —Se despedía mientras llevaba a Ash de la mano. —"(Pensamientos) Tranquila Dawn que seguro que no es algo malo". —Pensaba angustiada.

(Ya afuera, en el jardín trasero de la casa de Dawn.)

Dawn: (Nerviosísima) Ash, yo también quiero decirte algo, pero tú primero. —Le decía lo mas nerviosa posible.

Ash: (También nervioso) A ver Dawn no se como decirte esto. —Casi sin poder hablar.

Dawn: ¿Es algo malo? —Le cuestionaba con los nervios al máximo.

Ash: No es nada malo, yo creo que es algo bueno. —Le respondía a su pregunta.

Dawn: (Mucho más nerviosa) Dímelo ya por favor, estoy preparada para cualquier cosa. —Le decía para intentar acabar con sus nervios. —"(Pensamientos) al menos no es nada malo. Igual quiere decirme que se queda en Sinnoh un tiempo, o algo mejor. —Pensaba más contenta.

Continuara…

Capitulo 6. ¿La confesión?

?: ¡Ash antes de que digas nada, te reto! —Retaba una voz detrás de Ash y cortaba el momento a solas tan bonito en el que estaban ambos.

¿Quién ha dicho eso? —Se preguntaba el azabache debido a aquella voz que le sonaba familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de quién era.

?: ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas? Soy el chico que un día te consideró un amigo. —Decía con voz triste y a la vez airada. —Y he venido a proponerte algo, y no puede esperar… —Decía con un muy notable enfado en su voz, mientras el entrenador y la chica peliazul se volteaban.

Ash: ¡Kenny eres tú! —Se sorprendió al ver al amigo de la infancia de Dawn. — (Muy serio) Lo siento pero va tener que esperar. —Le decía mientras volvía a mirar a esos ojos zafiros que tanto le gustaban. —Dawn lo que te quería decir es que yo…—Comenzó a decirle llamando toda la atención de la joven coordinadora hasta que un grito los interrumpió.

Kenny: (Lanzando una Poke Ball al aire) ¡Empoleon usa hidrocañon contra Ash a toda potencia! —Le ordenó a su Pokemon que sin rechistarlo obedeció.

Ash: (Al recibir el golpe salio volando y se estrello contra el suelo y está inconsciente)

Dawn: (Llorando, muy furiosa y yendo hacia Ash) ¡Como te has atrevido a hacerle eso a Ash! —Le gritaba con una cara de asesina en serie. —Dirigiéndose a Ash, muy enfadada y llorando debido a un hilo de sangre que brotaba de la cabeza del entrenador. —Ash, ¿estás bien? Por favor contéstame, por favor despierta. —Gritando para que su madre la oiga. — ¡Mama sal rápido al jardín trasero con un botiquín….—La joven cayó en un profundo sueño debido a que cuando estaba gritando no oyó a su rival ordenarle a su brelom que usara somnífero.

(Kenny coge a Dawn y la carga y sale huyendo con ella.)

(Dentro de la casa de Dawn.)

Johanna: "(Pensamientos.) ¿Qué estará pasando ahí fuera se oye jaleo?" —Piensa para sus adentros pero de repente oye el grito de Dawn. — ¡Glameow corre vamos a ver que a pasado! —Le decía a su Pokemon mientras salía corriendo hacia el patio de afuera.

(En el jardín trasero de la casa de Dawn.)

Johanna: (Junto a Ash) ¡Ash que ha pasado por favor despierta! —Al ver la brecha que tiene a Ash en la cabeza— ¡Glameow trae el botiquín corre! —Le pedía a su Pokemon, mientras el Pokemon iba lo más rápido que podía a au casa a por el botiquín. —(Pensando)¿Pero donde está Dawn? —Se preguntaba a si misma—Debe de haber ido al centro Pokemon a por la enfermera Joy para que lo cure. —Pensaba mientras llegaban Glameow y el Pikachu de Ash.

(10 minutos después)

Johanna: Ya está curado, no tardará en despertarse, no te preocupes Pikachu. —Le decía al mejor amigo del joven para animarlo. —¿Pero donde se habrá metido Dawn? Ya hace un rato que no se nada de ella. —Se preguntaba a si misma en voz alta.

Ash: (Despertándose con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.) ¿Dónde estoy? —Se pregunta algo desconcertado. —¿Señora Johanna? ¿Y Daw…?—De repente se acuerda de todo.

Johanna. Lo primero Ash te dije que me llamaras Johanna y lo segundo ¿donde está Dawn? —Lo primero se lo decía como recordatorio y lo segundo bastante preocupada.

Ash: No se donde está, pero voy a buscarla.—Lo decía a modo de escusa. —"(Pensamientos) Si le digo lo que pasó se pondrá histérica y no podré localizarla rápido." —Pensaba sintiéndose culpable por haberle mentido.

Johanna: Vale Ash, a las 10 los dos en casa. —Le decía tranquilamente.

Ash: Adiós Johanna, voy a buscar a Dawn, vamos Pikachu. —Se despedía de la madre de la coordinadora de ojos zafiros. — (Susurrando) Pikachu necesito que me traigas mis pokeballs están en el salón corre. —Le susurraba a su mejor amigo.

(Después de 2 minutos que Pikachu le trajo su cinturón de pokeballs.)

Ash: (Lanzando una pokeball al aire.) ¡Charizard te elijo a ti! —Gritaba el entrenador mientras que de la pokeball que lanzaba salía su amigo Charizard. —Charizard necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Dawn. —Le pedía a su amigo.

Charizard: ¡Chaaaaaaar! —Asentía el Pokemon mientras despegaba en busca de la amiga de Ash.

Ash: Yo voy a buscarla por tierra. —Decía mientras salía corriendo a ver si la encontraba.

(10 minutos después.)

Charizard: ¡Chaaaaaar! —Avisaba a su entrenador mientras aterrizaba

Ash: ¿La has encontrado? —Le preguntaba mientras se acercaba a el.

Charizard: ¡Chaaaaaar! —Asentía el Pokemon de fuego.

Ash: Por favor llévame hasta ella lo mas rápido posible. —Le pedía mientras se subía a su lomo y el su Pokemon despegaba y volaba a máxima velocidad. —"(Pensamientos) Por favor Dawn que no te haya echo nada o no me lo perdonaría."

(Donde está Dawn.)

Dawn: ¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntaba mientras recordaba lo que había pasado y veía a Kenny. —(Furiosa) ¡Kenny desátame ahora mismo! —Le gritaba mientras intentaba liberarse de la cuerda.

Kenny: No te iras a ningún lado, estarás encerrada en está cueva conmigo hasta que te enamores de mi. —Le decía mientras Dawn empezaba a llorar.

Dawn: ¡Sabes que Ash vendrá a rescatarme! —Le gritaba mientras el se empezaba a reír.

Kenny: ¡Ajajá! Ese idiota jamás vendrá hasta aquí, y si viene se enfrentará mí. —Le decía mientras se reía como un poseso.

(En la entrada de la cueva)

Ash: ¡Charizard vuelve! —Le decía al Pokemon mientras sujetaba su pokeball y un rayo rojo emitido de ella lo absorbía. — ¡Adelante Infernape! —Decía mientras lanzaba la pokeball y de ahí salía Infernape. —Dawn no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. —Decía con un notable enfado en su voz. — Infernape tengo un plan y para eso te necesito.

(Después de contarle el plan a Infernape.)

Ash: Dawn voy a por ti—Decía de una manera seria y decidida.

Continuara…

Capitulo 7: ¿El rescate?

Dejen favorites consejos y reviews siempre las leo y me pueden ayudar a mejorar. Gracias y aquí me despido.

Atte: Infernapeboy1.


End file.
